The design and the construction of a dispensing apparatus may focus on the sometimes conflicting goals of (1) how effectively the apparatus markets the products therein and/or the use of the apparatus itself and (2) how efficient the apparatus may be in terms of energy consumption. By product marketing, we mean that the dispensing apparatus and/or the products therein should be visually appealing so as to catch the eye of the consumer. The apparatus and/or the products therein preferably can be easily seen and identified. By energy efficiency, we mean that the energy usage of the apparatus should be reasonable with respect to the desired cooling load and any other desired functions of the apparatus, such as product marketing.
These conflicting goals, however, may not be easily reconciled. For example, the energy costs involved in effectively lighting the apparatus at all times may be extensive. Conversely, insufficient lighting or the inability of the apparatus to catch and keep the eye of the consumer may affect desired sales levels.
What is desired, therefore, is a dispensing apparatus that adequately illuminates and promotes the apparatus and/or the products therein while being reasonable in terms of energy usage. One solution in the context of refrigerators, coolers, or other types of devices for holding a number of products have included the use of light emitting diodes {“LED's”) and directional LED's to illuminate the individual products therein. Examples include co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,098 entitled “Cooler” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/047,354, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,209, entitled “Dispensing Apparatus with Directional LED Lighting”, incorporated herein by reference.
More particularly, what is further desired is an ice dispensing apparatus that adequately illuminates the ice therein and promotes the use of the apparatus while being reasonable in terms of energy usage. These competing goals should be accomplished in an apparatus that is reasonable in terms of the cost of manufacture and the cost of usage.